


When You Find a Tim

by RedRed_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRed_Robin/pseuds/RedRed_Robin
Summary: Tim needs to take better care of himself and Dick needs to keep his big mouth shut. Otherwise Jason was going to kill someone.





	When You Find a Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I saw on Pinterest that was probably from Tumblr so if anyone knows who should be credited let me know. Also this isn't really in any particular universe, I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Jason couldn’t believe it, or rather he didn’t want to believe it. After leaving a lecture from Nightwing about the importance of family he finds his replacement, asleep on a rooftop, alone. He didn’t even notice the kid at first, the only reason he stopped was to smoke a cigarette. N always stressed him out to the point of smoking, when he got on his soapbox especially when it was about the importance of family. Come to think of it he hasn’t seen his replacement with the family that much since Bruce came back from being lost in time.

Jason watched the kid as he smoked trying to think of what to do with him. He did kind of owe the kid for getting him out of jail. He didn’t want to leave the kid. Jason sighed as he crushed the bud under his foot. He approached the younger vigilante carefully not sure how he would react if he woke up with Jason right there. When the kid didn’t even twitch at his proximity he carefully moved to pick the kid up. 

Tim sighed as Jason picked him up. “Thanks, Wing,” TIm mumbled. 

“Sorry baby bird wrong older brother.” Jason said softly. Jason started to move to put the kid down he didn’t want to take him anywhere without the kid being okay with it. If anyone had a problem with Jason it was most likely to be his replacement.

“That’s okay... you were Robin once too.” Tim slurred, nuzzling into Jason, before falling back asleep completely fine with Jason being the one to find him. 

Jason was going to kill Nightwing the next time he saw him. What the hell gave him the right to lecture Jason about family when one of his precious baby brothers was asleep on some rooftop. If the Replacement’s weight was any indication he hasn’t been staying at the manor all that much. The kid could stand to gain a few pounds. 

Jason just moved the kid into a more secure hold and fired a grappling hook in the direction of the Replacement’s apartment. No use compromising one of his, though the kid in his arms was probably at least aware of most, if not all, of his safehouses, the little stalker. 

~-^~^-~

Tim woke up in his bed. That in and of itself wasn’t strange what was strange was that Tim was still in his uniform for the most part his cape, cowl and accessories had been removed as were his boots. He also smelled pancakes which he could swear he didn’t even have the ingredients for. He vaguely remembered a sense of being carried but he wasn’t sure that was possible, Dick was the only one in Gotham that would carry him home and they weren’t exactly speaking right now. Tim hadn’t quite forgiven the man yet, logically he knew why the man had taken Robin from him but it still hurt. That didn’t help him figure out who was in his apartment. He wasn’t too worried about them being hostile, not if they were making food. 

Tim stood up, maybe a little too fast if the way the room was spinning was any indication. For a second he wondered if he’d been drugged but considering he couldn’t remember the last time he consumed something that wasn’t mostly caffeine and sugar that probably wasn’t the case. Once he convinced his legs that they were capable of supporting his weight he moved towards the smell. 

The image that greeted him when he arrived in the kitchen wasn’t something he anticipating ever happening. The Red Hood was cooking food in his kitchen. Well Jason Todd was, there was no Red Hood gear to be seen on the man so if he was the one who brought him home, which was the most probable answer, he had left to change clothes at the very least. 

“Looks like the baby bird finally left the nest.” Jason said without turning around. 

Tim just stared he wasn’t sure how to process what was in front of him, he couldn’t believe this was happening. After a moment Jason spoke again. “You just gonna stare or you gonna sit your ass down and eat?” 

That spurred Tim into action and he sat down at the table. Where it was already set with a glass of Orange juice at each place. Once Tim was seated Jason brought a plate stacked high with pancakes and some syrup that Tim knew was not in his apartment yesterday. Tim looks at the food confused, “Am I dead?” He startled at the sound of his voice he didn’t mean to speak out loud. 

Jason looked surprised for a second then laughed, “That’s rich baby bird.” Jason dished the pancakes out, “You think I’d be the one to greet you in Heaven sounds like your thinking of the wrong place. I ain’t no saint.”

Tim wasn’t awake enough for that level of thought, he just grabbed the syrup and poured it on his pancakes. Jason didn’t seem too concerned with his silence, “What were you doing napping on the roof of some building last night?”

Tim blushed, now that was a little embarrassing, “I, uh, got worried when I landed and the world start spinning. I sat down I guess I fell asleep after that. Did you carry me here?” Tim shoved some food in his mouth to avoid eye contact, he didn’t want to see disappointment.

Jason blinked and ignored his question, “Shit kid who let you go out like that?” 

Tim was confused, “Uh no one, I had a breakthrough on a case and went to go investigate.”

Jason shook his head and chuckle. Tim was even more confused he didn’t think what he said was really that funny, “While you almost passed out I was getting chewed out across town by boy wonder on the importance of family.”

Tim just shook his head and ate his food. “What were you doing that close to my side of town?” 

Jason shrugged, and Tim got it he’d mindlessly left after getting yelled at enough to know how it went. 

Tim halfway expected Jason to bolt as soon as breakfast was over, but the man just grabbed the dishes and put them in to the sink. “Why don’t you go take a shower, while I clean up here can’t have you passing out in the shower..”

Tim smiled and went to do as instructed. 

~-^~^-~

Jason rinsed the dishes while Tim went to go shower. The kid’s apartment was just sad, it was so bare, it almost felt sterile. There was next to no groceries in the kitchen the only thing Jason found were coffee, some creamer and some of those God awful energy drinks. Everything about the replacement was a little depressing. Kid loses his girlfriend, two best friends, his adopted and birth father only to have thing he loves most taken from him while the rest of his family thought he’d lost it. 

Of course Tim had ultimately been right and his friends came back through means that Jason really didn’t even try to understand. Sometimes it was better just to let sleeping dogs lie. 

Jason was going to tear into Dick the next time he saw him. Jason was saved from his spiralling thoughts on his role in Tim decline by the sound of the bathroom door opening. God the kid, and he really was still a kid, looked so small out of his uniform. The kid fidgeted under the attention. 

“Is everything okay, Jason?” Tim asked head cocked to the side. 

The way the kid said his name sealed it, “Dick Grayson is dead man.” Tim’s eyes got huge, “Not literally Baby Bird, he might wish he was though,” Jason explained soothing the ruffled feathers, “Now let’s get you some coffee while we go over your case, there might be some overlap with one of mine.” Jason put a hand on Tim’s shoulder to lead him into the kitchen.

Jason thought that Tim seemed confused by the attention but was ultimately okay with cooperating. Jason wasn’t going to say anything about the way the younger kid leaned into his touch. Grayson was totally going to get it next time Jason saw him.


End file.
